Ares
Ares is the Greek god of War, Violence, Rage and Bloodlust, one of the twelve Olympians, and one of Zeus' many divine children. In Greek literature, he often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, in contrast to his sister the armored Athena, whose functions as a goddess of intelligence include military strategy and generalship. Statistics *'Name': Ares, God of War and Violence, God of Rage and Bloodlust *'Origin': *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1000+ *'Classification': God, Deity, Olympian God of War *'Height': 210 cm (6'11") *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active/Immortal *'Class': World Class *'Powers and Abilities': Olympian God Physiology, Master Armed and Unarmed Combatant, War Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': Because of his arrogant and brutal nature, Ares can be extremely reckless, overconfident, narcissistic and foolhardy, leading to him making crucial mistakes in a confrontation. He is supremely confident in his abilities, to the point of believing that he is invincible. He is more easily harmed by weapons explicitly designed to attack supernatural essence. Should he and the concept forming the basis of his existence (war) somehow fade into obscurity, he will slowly cease to exist. *'Voice Actor': Jason Douglas Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Island level, likely Country level *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class G+ *'Striking Strength': Class EJ, likely Class ZJ *'Durability': Island level, likely Country level *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Hundreds of Meters to a few Kilometers with Ranged Attacks. *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Absolute Appearance Personality Ares, as the God of War, is extremely violent, bloodthirsty, selfish, sinister, and egregiously malevolent, willing to wipe out humanity (by instigating the devastating World War I), and ruthlessly killing off all of the other Olympian Gods in the War of the Gods when they opposed his hatred of humanity, even killing his own father Zeus without remorse. History Main Skills and Equipment Olympian God Physiology: As an Olympian God, and a son of Zeus himself, Ares is a phenomenally powerful divine being, enough to surpass even the strongest Gold Saints of Sagittarius Seiya's caliber. *'Immortality': Ares, due to him being an Olympian God, has been alive for millennia. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Invulnerability': **'Accelerated Healing': *'Superhuman Speed': **'Superhuman Reflexes': *'War Manipulation': Ares, as the God of War, has the formidable power to manipulate war, strife, combat, bloodlust, rage, and other forms of conflict. This power also allows Ares to naturally be incredibly skilled in all forms of fighting, and weaponry. **'War Inducement': **'Violence Empowerment': **'Violence Telepathy': *'Battle Precognition': *'Telekinesis': Ares can move, hurl and manipulate objects' movements to an immense degree with mere hand gestures. *'Weapon Manipulation': Ares is able to control anything that is remotely considered a weapon. **'Weapon Conjuration': Ares can convert his trademark sword into any weapon he wants, ranging from baseball bats, to spears, to firearms. **'Weapon Curses': Ares can curse any weapon he pleases. **'Weapon Omniscience': Ares is able to instantly analyze a weapon's function, purpose, and history with a glance, subsequently mastering its usage in the process. **'Weapon Transfiguration': Ares can turn any weapon into a harmless object with the utmost ease. *'Teleportation': *'Heat Manipulation' (limited): Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat. *'Necromancy' (limited): The slain losers of any major conflict are offered as sacrifices to Ares, allowing him to summon their undead corpses to the battlefield to serve his every whim. *'Omnilingualism': Ares, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. Hence, apart from his native Ancient Greek, Ares is known to speak Latin and English (in an RP accent). Genius-level Intellect: Ares is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other Olympian God had, apart from Ares' father Zeus. Ares' eclectic genius extends itself to his superb leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, combat, and weapons intuition skills. Hence, even when not utilizing his divine powers, Ares is still extremely dangerous and absolutely lethal. *'Expert Deceiver': *'Expert Demagogue': *'Expert Social Intuit': *'Warfare Expertise': *'Weapons Intuition': *'Master Tactician': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ares, as the God of War, is a phenomenally skilled, fierce, and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, a master of numerous martial arts, as well as an expert in wielding weapons (be they swords, shields, chains, telekinetically hurled objects, etc.), with centuries of combat experience. Master Swordsman Specialist: Relationships *Zeus *Athena *Kido Saori Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Deity Category:Olympian Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Immortal Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonist